A New Day Has Come
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Coming to terms with Matt's death brings Natalie and Ronnie closer together. This is written and dedicated to ILoveCheeseBiscuits, who wanted more Ronnie/Natalie after reading Dealing With Grief.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for ILikeCheeseBiscuits who requested some more Ronnie/Natalie stories, I'm ever so glad someone other then me loves them as much as I do…..just for you sweetie xx**

…

**A New Day Has Come**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of an owl outside the bedroom window brought Ronnie out of his light sleep, he turned his head to glance at the clock on the night stand and sighed when he realised it was only 3am. The sudden movement beside him caused him to freeze for a moment, looking down at the woman asleep in his arms; he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, watching her breathing in and out so quietly. When he'd left the office with her he hadn't imagined he'd end up in her bed but it was where he wanted to be.

…

_**Flashback**_

…_**...**_

"_**I know it's not much but I hope it's okay?" She'd asked, setting the sandwich down in front of him.**_

"_**It'll do just fine luv."**_

_**She'd taken a seat across from him and the pair sat in silence as they ate their sandwiches, every now and again she would catch Ronnie's eyes on her.**_

"_**Ron."**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I'm sorry about earlier, breaking down like I did….it was unprofessional."**_

"_**Hey come on, you're entitled to grieve…we all are."**_

"_**I know, it's just…."**_

_**Ronnie could see the beginning of tears in her eyes as her throat constricted.**_

"_**Natalie..."**_

_**She got up and went to stand over by the window, her hands resting on the side of the sink steadying her. Ronnie put down his sandwich and walked up beside her, drawing his arm around her shoulder.**_

"_**Natalie luv, it wasn't our fault…Jamall was the one who killed our boy and he's paying for it."**_

"_**I just can't believe we'll never see him again Ron, I just….."**_

_**She broke down, turning to him as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. They stood in the same spot for a good 10 minutes until Natalie's tears subsided, Ronnie pulled back and took in her appearance. He took a tissue from his pocket and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, in all the years they'd worked together, they'd never been this affectionate towards each other but seeing her like this, he knew he couldn't just walk away from her. Their earlier kiss came rushing to the front of his mind, a small smile playing on his lips as her remembered.**_

"_**Ron, you're smiling."**_

"_**I was just thinking back to earlier in your office."**_

"_**You mean our kiss, are you regretting it?"**_

"_**Of course not, I was wondering if you were."**_

"_**No, no I'm not. Ron, we've been friends and colleagues for many years and you've always been there for me when I've needed you. First with David and now Matt's death, I don't know what I'd do without you."**_

"_**Like wise luv."**_

_**Natalie gave a small smile before she leaned in and kissed Ron for a second time that night.**_

"_**Don't go home tonight."**_

"_**You need to get some sleep luv, you're exhausted."**_

"_**So are you, please stay. Just lie beside me, that's all I need right now."**_

"_**Okay." He smiled.**_

…

Ronnie glanced back down to see Natalie looking up at him, a smile evident on her face.

"Hey….."

"Hey yourself."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I was just watching you sleep."

"It's still early." She said, looking at the clock."

"Yeah we have hours yet."

"No regrets about last night."

"No regrets Natalie…..you know I've always loved you."

"Even when I was with David."

"More so…..you deserved better than him."

"And now I have someone better."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"What people will say, people wondering why in the hell you'd choose to be with an alcoholic copper."

"Ron don't….I don't want to hear you say things like that. You got yourself sober and you've stayed that way for years now, you climbed your way back up the ladder and you are a well respected officer. You gained back everyone's trust, you should be proud."

"I was thinking more about you, you're reputation…I don't want it ruined because of me."

"Do you think I'm really that shallow, after all these years….Ron, I'd hope that by now you'd know be better than that. People are entitled to their opinions but if I so much as hear cruel gossip behind our backs, they'll know about it."

"Now that's the DI we all know and love."

"Seriously Ron, don't worry so much about this. You said it yourself, Matt always thought we'd be good for each other….well maybe we can honour him by seeing where this….us goes."

"Yeah, I'd like that luv."

"Now, as you pointed out earlier….we still have a few hours before we're due in the office, so how about we try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, good idea."

Natalie moved a little closer into Ronnie as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head as they drifted back to sleep.

…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

The day had been pretty hectic all round, Ronnie and Sam had been in court, Natalie trying to deal with a leak to the press protesting their suspect's innocence. By the time the end of day came, Natalie could barely keep her eyes open.

"Guv, everything okay?"

She looked up to see Sam standing in her doorway, looking a little concerned for his Boss.

"I'm alright Sam, how did it go in court?"

"They've put a hold on sentencing until they can examine the cctv footage."

"Damn it."

"He did this Guv, it was him. Whoever handed that disc to the press, it must be someone who knows him well."

"Well we've looked at his Wife, it ain't her, his Brother couldn't give a damn about him. He doesn't have many friends to speak off and the ones he does have or rather did have, well they've pretty much disowned him."

"So it has to been someone we've overlooked."

"Obviously, but who?"

"Come back to it in the morning?"

"That is a very good idea Sammy boy." Ronnie said, standing behind the younger man.

"Night Guv, night Ronnie."

Ronnie stood silently for a few moments until he was sure they were alone before walking into her office, she got up from her desk and came to lean against it. Ronnie pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her before bringing her in for a kiss, she moaned against his mouth as he held her tighter.

"I really needed that." She smiled.

"I know it's been a rough day luv but why don't we get you home, have you eaten today."

"A sandwich at lunchtime but that's it."

"Right then, how about I make my specialty for you."

"What's that then?"

"Lemon chicken Risotto, the only thing I can bloody cook right."

"Sounds perfect."

As they walked out of the office they were unaware that they were being watched, Angie couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as she witnessed Ronnie's arm going around Natalie's waist as she leaned in to him.

…

As Natalie sat listening to the news, she could smell a faint smell of burning coming from her kitchen.

"RONNIE, YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?"

"YEAH LUV FINE, TECHNICAL PROBLEM."

She got up and made her way in to the kitchen to find him fanning a tea towel over the frying pan. She let out a small giggle, causing him to turn around.

"Technical problem?" She asked.

"I eh…must have had it too high, different cooker and all that, I'm used to my own."

"That'll be it."

"Sorry luv, it's kinda' ruined."

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he set the pan to the side.

"Why don't we just order some Chinese or something instead?"

"I wanted to cook for you."

"Well, I'm sure there'll be plenty of other opportunities for you to cook."

"Well let's not over do it or anything, when you do finally try it you may not like it."

"I'm sure anything you cook will be delicious, I'll go order for us."

The Chinese was delayed and would be an hour at least so Natalie decided to run a bath, she had just got in when Ronnie appeared at the door.

"I wondered where you'd got too."

"Our dinner will be an hour at least, come join me."

"It's a bit small in there luv."

"I'm sure we'll manage."

Fifteen minutes later Ronnie had joined her in the tub, the warm water relaxing them. She leaned back against his chest and let out a small sigh, Ronnie instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"Wasn't this a good idea after all?" She asked.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Are you feeling any better now?"

"I am now that you're here with me."

"Stop, you'll make me blush." He joked.

"I was thinking about maybe this weekend asking the boys if they wanted to come over, maybe get to know you better?"

"They do know me, I drove you to the Hospital when you went in to labour with Jamie, remember."

"I do remember, god that was an embarrassing moment."

"Knout to be embarrassed about luv, natural thing in the world."

"What I meant before is that they only really know you as my friend and colleague, not as my…."

"Your….Boyfriend."

"Well, yes…Boyfriend makes us sound like we're still kids in our first real romance."

"It's what it's called Natalie."

"If you and I are serious about being together then I want them to know all about you, not just the work Ronnie but the real one."

"About my drinking and everything?"

"I don't want any secrets, not from my kids. I don't want them to come to resent you when they discover things they didn't know before. It's better to be upfront from the beginning, I don't want them to hate you like they have David."

"Even I'm not that bad."

"Ronnie, I'm serious."

"I know you are luv, okay we'll have dinner and I'll let them know all my deepest darkest secrets."

"Don't go terrifying them." She joked.

Natalie sat up to allow Ronnie to wash her back, she slowly turned around and did the same for him before leaning in to kiss him, he held on to her so that she wouldn't slip. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lay her head on his shoulder as he placed soft kisses to her shoulder.

"I could stay like this forever." She whispered.

"Like wise."

The both looked up when they heard the doorbell ringing, a smile playing on her lips.

"An hour the delivery guy said." She muttered as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped her robe tightly around her.

"They're not called Express Noodles for nothing luv." He joked.

She tuned around, leaning back down for one last kiss.

"I do love you Ronnie."

"I love you too, go get the food. I'll be out in a minute."

…

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

The Team had been called in for a few hours on Saturday morning to finalise some reports that needed done, Angie and Sam has been talking about their weekend plans when Ronnie had turned up, dressed in a sharper suit than was normal for him.

"Wow Ronnie, off somewhere nice later are we?" Sam joked.

"Just a lunch appointment Sammy."

"A Woman?"

"Mind your own." He said, walking away.

"I wonder who she is." Sam enquired.

"I think I might have an idea." Angie added.

"Oh yeah, go on then…don't keep us in suspense. Who is she?"

"Well the other night when I was leaving, I saw Ronnie and the Guv leaving together."

"That doesn't mean anything, so they left together…that's nothing unusual."

"Oh yeah, well he had his arm very firmly around her waist…they looked very, close."

"No way…the Guv and Ronnie…I can't believe it."

"I don't know, they've always been close."

"Yeah but close close, it's like watching your parents get it on."

"Do you have to down grade it."

"I'm only saying Ang."

"I think they've been spending a lot more time together since Matt's death, I think it makes them feel better. We're more like a Family than a Team, Ronnie and Guv are like the Mum and Dad of the group. You'll find that out for yourself when you've been here long enough."

"I guess, well I suppose we should get these damn reports done. I've got a date later and I can't be late."

"Oh yeah, who is she?"

"He….my Son."

"Oh that's adorable."

…

The paperwork took a little longer than anyone had expected as Natalie looked up from her desk to see it was coming up for 3pm. She got up and walked through to the incident room to see them all hard a work.

"Alright you lot, enough now. Get off home."

"You sure Guv, there's still a few more to do." Sam said.

"It can wait until Monday...it's your weekend off and I'm sure you all have plans, go."

"Cheers Guv."

Sam was quickly away from his desk, grabbing his jacket as he rushed out, Angie following quickly behind him.

"Thanks Guv, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"You too luv."

"Bye Ronnie."

"Bye Ang luv."

Ronnie and Natalie stood quietly as the other few members walked out of the room. Ronnie was on his feet, pulling on his jacket.

"Come on, let's go grab your coat and we'll get outta here." He said.

"Good idea."

He followed her through to the office and waited in the doorway for her while she tidied up her desk and pulled on her coat before walking back over to him. They walked out of the building together, smiling to one another.

"You're looking very dapper today by the way." Natalie smiled.

"Well I thought I'd better look half way decent when your Boys come over later."

"You didn't need to do that for them, they know you. They take you as you are."

"Come here luv."

Angie and Sam were standing by Sam's car watching Natalie and Ronnie's behaviour.

"Bloody hell, you were right." Sam said, shock on his face.

"Told you, I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, if it makes then happy then who are we to judge right."

"You fancy dropping me off on the way home?"

"Sure, get in."

…

As soon as Natalie was in the front door, she'd headed upstairs to quickly shower and change before starting dinner. When she came down a little while later Ronnie was frying the mince and onions.

"Ron, you didn't need to do that."

"Don't be daft luv, I know I nearly burned the place down the other night but I think I've finally got the hang of this cooker of yours."

"Oh yeah, good. I'll make a start on the white sauce then."

"So, this their favourite then is it?"

"Ever since they were little yeah, it's been a few years since I made it though. Not much point making a lasagne for one is there."

"Well, now you have a good reason to make it more often, Lasagne happens to be a favourite of mine too."

Natalie smiled at him as she leaned down kissing him on the lips.

"You haven't tasted mine yet."

"If your Boys love it then I will too. Now, while you're making the sauce how about I make us a coffee?"

"Oh yes please."

Natalie finally for the white sauce right after 2 attempts and placed all the ingredients into a dish and popped it into the oven and joined Ronnie on the sofa. They remained there for another hour before the doorbell finally rang.

"Oh god they're here."

"Natalie luv, why are you so worried? Your Boys know me."

"Yeah they know you as my friend and colleague, this is different and you know it."

Ronnie was on his feet, bringing her into his arms as he placed a small kiss to her forehead.

"It will all be fine, trust me."

"I do, of course I do. I'm just so bloody nervous."

Natalie made her way to the door and found her two Sons standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Mum." Paul smiled.

"Look at the two of you, come here and give your old Mum a hug."

She pulled them inside and brought her arms around them. Paul was the oldest at 24 and Jamie 19, they may have been all grown up but to Natalie they were still her babies.

"Here, we got you these." Jamie said, handing roses to his Mum.

"Oh luv, they're beautiful…thank you. Come on through, Ronnie's already here."

She walked ahead of then, Jamie about to follow until Paul pulled him back.

"I told you something was going on."

"What are you on about now, Ronnie's just a family friend…he's been around for years."

"Yeah and when have we ever had dinner with both him and Mum at the same time."

"Okay never but so what, I mean we have spent time with him before. He took us to that football match just after Mum and Dad split up, he bought us hotdogs."

"I'm telling you, something's going on with them."

"How much do you wanna bet then, because you're wrong."

"Alright, tenner says they're dating." Paul said.

"You're on."

…

Paul and Jamie entered the sitting room to find Ronnie on his feet waiting for them, Natalie coming to stand beside him. Paul nudged Jamie in the side, basically saying I told you so.

"Jamie…Paul, great to see you Boys again…it's been a while."

"Hey Ron, yeah it has..how are you?" Jamie smield.

"I'm good Son, working away, your Mother runs a tight ship over at the nick."

"I'll bet she does." Paul replied sarcastically.

"Paul, that's enough of that." Natalie warned.

"Well sorry Mum but what's tonight all about huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Ronnie's never ever been over here for dinner in all the years we've known him and now suddenly you want us here, what gives?"

"I think he's on to us Nat."

"Nat, really and you thought I was talking crap Jamie."

"Alright Boys sit down."

They did as Natalie asked and sat down, Ronnie and Natalie standing in front of them, Natalie wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"The thing is Boys, Ron and I…we've been seeing each other, out of work."

"You mean you're dating?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I suppose so yeah."

"When did this happen?" Paul added.

"Son, it's been brewing for a few months now really. Your Mum and I, well with everything that happened to our colleague Matt…we just found it easier to talk about it with each other and I guess over that time it developed into something a little more."

"Does Dad know?"

"No he doesn't and to be honest it isn't really any of his concern who I see, he's not part of my life anymore."

"So you two, it's serious then?"

"Paul, listen Son…I love your Mum more than anything, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her and I give you my word, both of you that I won't do anything to hurt her. Now I ain't saying I'm perfect because I'm not, now I don't know if you ever knew this but I was an alcoholic, I always will be but I've learn to deal with my problems and I got help for them and thanks to those who helped me, your Mum included…I haven't had a drink in over 15 years and I plan to keep it that way."

Paul looked between Natalie and Ronnie, he could see Jamie was fine with it all and deep down he was too but something kept niggling at the back of his mind. Jamie was on his feet, hugging Natalie and congratulating them both as Paul remained seated.

"Paul luv, what is it."

"Don't get me wrong, I like you Ron and I am happy for you and Mum."

"Go on Son."

"What's to say you won't do what Dad did to her."

"Paul luv, what do you mean?" She asked.

"We're not stupid Mum, we know Dad hit you." Jamie said.

"You knew about that."

"The bruises kind of gave it away yeah, I remember the night he really went for you…you thought we were sleeping. He hit you pretty badly and I remember Ron coming around that night, I crept downstairs and I saw you, the bruising on your back, the scratch to your face that you had us believe was from a fall. I remember Ron being here with you, in here in fact…comforting you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Mum, we knew you didn't want us to resent Dad. We knew that's why you never told us."

"Paul Son, what is it that's bothering you with regards to your Mum and I."

"Dad wasn't always like that, you're not….but what's to say you wouldn't in the future."

"Paul, I can tell you that no matter what happens…whatever crops up along the way that I will never ever hurt your Mum, in any way. I could never do that, I've never in my life hit a woman, even when I was blitzed out of my mind…I knew right from wrong. Your Mum and I, whatever happens, I love her…always."

"I feel the same way Paul, Ronnie isn't like your Dad. You're Dad had severe anger issues, and I know he's finally getting the help he needs to sort it out."

"I love you Mum."

"Oh come here, you daft sod."

Natalie pulled Paul into her arms, followed by Jamie. Ronnie looked on, a small smile on his face. Happy that finally things might be heading in the right direction.

…

-Fin


End file.
